A Family Reunited
by AragonOfHouseDraconis
Summary: Harry discovers he is not, nor ever has been a Potter. He discovers that his true family is still alive and that a certain headmaster is the cause of all of the problems he has had. Warnings inside.
1. Harry or Hadrian?

**Hello, all. Here's the start of my second story here on FFN. A few warnings before I start. This story will contain m/m, mpreg, Bad!Dumbles, Good!Lucius, Good!Snape, Good!Draco, Adopted!Harry, False!Horcruxes, and other things.**

 **Please be aware that the pronunciation of "Mikael" is identical to "Michael." Consider that some families want to change a spelling to be a bit different. Such is the case here.**

 **This will have soul-mate elements as well as minor alpha/beta elements. I want Harry/Hadrian to be an Alpha, but** **I am as yet undecided as to who Harry/Hadrian's beta/omega mate should be. Who do you think it should be? I have created a poll to find out. Check my profile for the poll.**

31 July, 1980, Drake Manor, South East of Easky, County Sligo, Ireland, British Isles, Nursery

The house of Drake was full of joy. A baby's strong cry wailed up, filling the large house with the sound, joy filling his parents' hearts with unspeakable joy. Mikael Evin Drake smiled down at his husband, Arius Aquila Malfoy-Drake, who stared adoringly at their new child. Arius, who was the elder brother of Lucius Malfoy, was simply amazed at the raven-haired little child in his arms. He looked a lot like his father, in that Mikael had the same messy hair that his distant cousin James Potter had. And now, this child had it as well. Arius looked up at his husband and smiled, "The Potter and Drake hair curse has been passed on."

Mikael grinned and nodded, and said, "Shall I name him, or do you wish to name him, love?"

Arius nodded, and replied, "His name is Hadrian Mikael Drake. As long as he has your first name and surname, I am happy."

Mikael smiled widely with a tear in his eye. "Hello, Hadrian Mikael Drake, my son." He gently picked the child up, and cradled him closely. "Your uncle Lucius will be envious of those silver eyes that come from your daddy's family, you beautiful boy."

"Oh, will I?" A humour-filled voice spoke out. The man in question walked out. "So, this is the expected cousin to my own son, Draco. Who is this handsome young man, Dear Brother?"

Arius grinned and formally introduced them. "Heir-lord Malfoy, this is Hadrian Mikael Drake, Heir to the Drake Line, and my son. And, your godson, if you would be willing."

Lucius grinned. "Not only am I willing, I am honored. I will be happy to be that person for him."

Mikael looked up at Lucius with soft thanks in his eyes. "You have no idea how happy that makes us, Luc."

"Probably as happy as it made me when you two decided you'd be Draco's godparents. Severus was willing, but unable due to the constraints of his Hogwarts contract."

"Yes, I understand Dumbledore has him rather busy."

"You, my dear brother-in-law, have a gift for understatement. I have never seen Sev so overworked. I frankly fear for the man." Lucius shook his head in exasperation. "Anyway, I did not come here to grouse about my best friend, but to welcome my new nephew into the world. Thank you two for letting me into his life."

Arius smiled, and said, "You are my brother. What else could I do?"

 **31 October, 1980**

Arius had just put Hadrian to bed, and had gone to bed himself, and was now lying beside his husband. They both had just fallen to sleep, when the flaring of the house wards had both of them attempting to get out of the bed to go check on their child. But some sort of magic they could not overcome had them fastened to their beds. When they were finally able to rise after the magic subsided, they lept up from the bed, and raced to their son's room. When they got there, they found the bed empty of life. Not even a sign that there had ever been a child there. All they saw was a note that was typed. It read, " _Do not even attempt to find him. He is dead to you. You try, you die."_

 **30 July, 1992, 3:00AM 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, UK, the Littlest Bedroom**

Harry Potter lay curled on his bed, unable to sleep. Nothing he could have done would have taken away the pain of the abuse that Vernon Dursley had put him in. Not being able to do magic, especially after his first year at Hogwarts. His body aching, he decided to sit up, and try to think for a while.

As he sat there, a letter popped into existence, bearing his name in loopy, feminine handwriting. He took the letter, unfolded it and began to read.

 _Dear Harry._

 _I write this with a heavy heart, knowing the truth of what we have been forced to do, and what I must tell you. It hurts my heart that you've been lied to your whole life, but we were forced into a situation we could not do anything about._

 _The first thing I must tell you is this: DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE! Under ANY circumstance. It was HE that took you from your birth parents, and placed you in our care. It was HE that named you, and persuaded the ministry that you were my child, despite the fact that it was well known that neither James nor myself were able to have children._

 _Dumbledore has no doubt put you into the supposed care of my sister, Petunia, and as such, you have been treated most badly. You should never have been placed with her._

 _Now, your true parents are likely still alive. It would be nearly impossible for Dumbedore to do anything to actually hurt them._

 _I have timed this letter to appear to you the day before your twelfth birthday. Keep this letter to yourself. I have also charmed this letter to be a portkey, which will take you directly to your parents' house. They are simultaneously receiving a letter with similar information._

 _I am sorry I could not have done this sooner, but I knew when the glamour I had placed upon you would wear off, and I did not want to further incur the wrath of Dumbledore. As it is, you already know we are dead, and it's his doing. There is no such thing as the Dark Lord. In fact, Dumbledore is manipulating the magical community with lies about we Potters, your family, and the Riddle family._

 _Despite the fact that we are NOT your parents, James and I love you, Harry. Let your true parents take care of you, and have them take you to Gringotts, to prove my words._

 _The portkey will activate with the word "Familia"._

 _May you be loved,_

 _Lily Potter._

Harry stared at the letter, and let his mind focus on the words. He looked at Hedwig, who was in her cage looking at him through attentive eyes. "Did you know my parents are still alive, girl?" Hedwig turned her head, then hooted what sounded like a negative answer. He shook his head, and said, "Neither did I. Care to go on an adventure with me, girl?" She hooted again, this time excitedly. He grabbed her cage, and with his wand in his pants, he put the cage in his chest, then clutched the letter, and spoke firmly, "Familia".

He felt himself drawn as if through a straw, and suddenly spewed out into the sitting room of a house he did not recognize. Then, everything went black as he fainted.


	2. A Sick Boy Goes Home

**Here's Chapter 2 of this particular story. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, followed, and favorited my stories. I am pleased with the reactions. Don't forget to check out my profile to check out the poll as to who should be Hadrian's mate.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **Drake Manor**

Mikael and Arius had looked for years for their son, but all of the magic they had tried failed. Still, the family tapestry named Hadrian Mikael Drake as still alive. They were about to go to be late, when a letter appeared directly in front of Mikael and fell to the floor. The loopy handwriting was instantly recognizable, and he grabbed the letter and picked it up. "Shall we read the letter from Lily together?" Arius nodded, then sat in Mikael's lap, and they began to read.

 _My dearest cousins._

 _If you are reading this, and have not been reunited with your son, then James and I are dead, and it is Dumbledore that either killed us, or had us killed. I have charmed this letter to reach you the day before Hadrian's twelfth birthday. As I write this, I find myself saddened by the fact that I am forced to write this. We have been forced to take care of Hadrian in your stead, by the manipulations of Dumbledore._

 _On the thirty-first of October, in 1980, we were visited by Dumbledore, who brought us a child, forced us to take care of him, and told us who the child was. He then forced us to conduct a blood adoption, and named him Harry James. As you know, James and I have always been unable to have children. But, Dumbledore's manipulation and lies have forced us to say that Hadrian is ours. We know he isn't, but we will take care of him, and love him as if he is ours. In order to appease the monster, I have placed a glamour on him that should fall at some point after you receive this letter._

 _We have sent him a letter with similar information. It will act as a portkey which will bring him to you. If he comes to you, please get him to Gringotts as quickly as possible, so that he can get his inheritance tested._

 _We love you both, even if we are distantly related._

 _Lily Potter_

Arius looked at Mikael then said breathlessly, "Our son is alive?"

In that instant, there was a loud pop, and a thin, scarred boy appeared, and promptly fell over in a dead faint. Arius lept up, and was quickly followed by Mikael. They immediately picked the boy up, knowing him at once, by his magic, to be their son.

Arius, being the one that actually lifted him, said, "He's so thin, love. What have his caretakers done to him?"

Mikael said, "Get him onto the couch. He needs some potions, but I need to examine him. Glad I got healer training at Durmstrang all those years ago." He cast a powerful medical scan, and read the long sheet that was produced. He looked up at Arius and said, "He's been beaten repeatedly by someone called Vernon Dursley. The scan shows that he has been essentially kept on a starvation diet from about November of '81, and that it only really got any better in '91, when I am sure he went to Hogwarts."

Arius nodded, and said, "Alright. What are we going to do about it?"

Mikael silently accio'd several potions to himself, and then spelled them into the child's body. They watched as the potions did their work, to heal the most prominent issues. Soon, the boy's eyes began to flutter open. Simultaneously, the glamour placed on him fell.

Mikael smiled, and said, "Welcome back, little one. You have finally returned to us."

Harry, or rather Hadrian smiled, and said, "Lily sent me, as you can see." He held out his own letter, to show what was written there. He looked at both of them, and said, "So… I have two dads. That's cool."

Arius grinned, and nodded, then replied, "I am your dad, and he's your father. My name is Arius, and I'm your bearer. That's similar to being a mother, in that I was the one that got pregnant."

Mikael nodded, a big smile on his face, and said, "And I am Mikael. We do need to floo immediately to Gringotts. Dumbledore will not get a chance to do anything." He embraced the small boy gently, as did Arius. Then, they headed to the floo, and thus to Gringotts.


	3. Learning What He Should Have Been

**Author's note: Hello, all. I apologize for my lateness in posting here. To be frank, life has been hectic as all hell, and I needed to rectify those problems. Having done so, I am able now to write more often, and hopefully get these stories to some level of completion. I held a poll at the start of the story, and it looks like the winner is actually for a dual mating, between Ron and Blaise. I am going to have fun with this, because I have usually seen Ron as a bit of a hanger-on. To break that concept in my mind will be interesting indeed. Well, let's go!**

Arriving at Gringotts, the small family immediately approached the Teller, and requested an audience with the Drake family's banker, Sharpnack. The teller, a sneering little troll of a goblin, demanded the adults prove their identity with blood first, then after doing the test and realizing he had probably offended a great house, he paled, and excused himself.

A moment later, he returned with both Sharpnack and Ragnuk, Director of Gringotts, in tow. Ragnuk indicated that the family should follow him. Sharpnack and Ragnuk led the way down a long, winding hall, eventually coming to an immaculate, opulent office, where a desk and several plush chairs were comfortably situated.

Indicating they should sit, Ragnuk spoke, and said, "So, Lord Drake. Consort Drake. Care to explain why the boy wizard with you is and is not Harry James Potter? I see upon him the family marks of the Drake Family, meaning he is Heir-Lord to the Drakes, but he is also the adopted Heir to the Potters."

Mikael was more than a little stunned that Ragnuk could tell all this with a simple look. He said,"October of 1980, Hadrian Mikael Drake was stolen from us. We discovered, through the use of charmed letters written on Veritasium charged parchment, sent to both Hadrian and us, that he had been placed with our distant cousins, the Potters, who were forced to adopt him. Lily took steps to send him to us at a particular point, which happened a short time ago. Here are the documents in question. We would like a _Familia Revelo_ test done on him, and on us, to prove that true or false beyond a shadow. And, if it proves false, we would like to make it so that we are his parents ANYWAY. We also want an inheritance test done on him."

Ragnuk looked at the documents, read them, cast various charms on it, showing they were original documents, indeed written on Veritasium charged parchment. "I will order the tests. If this is true, and the parchments show it is, a family has been deeply wronged, and we will take Dumbledore down. It seems that he has a lot more to answer for than simply forcing an illegal adoption."

The inheritance test and _Familia Revelo_ tests proved that the letters sent by Lily Potter were unquestionably correct. It also told Harry his true name, Hadrian Mikael Drake. He looked up at his fathers, and said, "I've looked through the book _A History of Magic_ , and according to that, the House of Drake is one of the oldest."

Sharpnack took this opportunity to speak. "In fact, the House of Drake is one of only five Most Ancient and Royal houses in existence. If you take a look at the line…. _There…_ , you will find the race of wizards you are part of, and hence why Dumbledore seems to not want the Drake line to continue.

Hadrian looked at the line in question, and read, _**Most Ancient and Royal House of Myrdyn-Peverell, Heir-Lord, Lord Apparent, Emperor of Albion and Inisfail, Uncrowned.**_ He stared at the line, then silently showed it to his parents. They looked at it, then back at the goblin. "How is this possible?"

The goblin said, "Magic chooses who she will, and did so from his birth. The mark on your forehead, your majesty, despite what Dumbledore would have you believe, is a Mark of Magic, who named you her choice for our king."

Hadrian sat back, and thought for a moment. "How does one go about claiming that position?"

The goblin smirked, and said, "The moment you truly read that line and thought about what it meant, a letter appeared before the lords of every great house in the land, and announced it. They will have no choice but to submit, or lose their magic, and they know it." He chuckled, and then said, "And a second letter appeared in front of the Queen of England, and it allowed her to know what is going on. It reminded her of an ancient treaty that makes you equal to her in status. She knows you are not her subject and never were."

Hadrian suddenly felt very small. He stood, and walked over to his father, and climbed into his lap, and curled up. Mikael said, "Do you have a place we can rest for a few hours? I think this all just went a little barmy in his head."

The goblin nodded, then led the family into what looked like a beautiful hotel suite. "This is actually the ancient resting place for the Emperor of Albion, when the first of the line, Myrdyn, who you know as Merlin, was himself Emperor."

Mikael nodded, then promptly put Hadrian to bed, casting a spell to put him to sleep for a while. The goblin bowed and backed out, leaving the small family alone in the opulent suite. Mikael stared at his son, then at his husband, and whispered, "We need to get a message to your brother, love. Luc needs to know that his nephew and godson is alive and well."

Arius nodded, and cast his patronus, speaking to the patronus in the Malfoy coded language, " _Hello, brother. The one thought dead has come to us alive and is found to be in ill health. Know that our prayers are answered. Tell your kin the good news.  
Soon all will be revealed. Mikael and I send our love."_

He then turned to his husband, and stared at the taller male for a moment. "What are we to do about Dumbledore, Mik? It's not as if he is going to go without punishment."

The Drake Lord nodded, and said, "You are correct, Ari, but I have to say this. I think that we should keep Hadrian in the loop. Something tells me that he hates secrets. I also get the feeling that he has been lied to so much, that he needs the truth more than anything. If Dumbledore did what I suspect, he created a story that is anything but true, in order to control our beloved child. I think that the first attacks should be primarily political, though I doubt it will be easy at all. I also believe that we should gather a group of people who are dedicated to our son, who will defend him, and will become central to his status as the new king."

Arius stared at his husband. "You think he should indeed be the king?"

"I do. Put it this way. Magic will have him as king, one way or another. It is best that we not put ourselves at enmity with Magic, by deciding that we will not support him. He will be king, and we would do well to support him fully."

Arius nodded quietly, and said, "That is wisdom, love. I just wish more people thought the way you do, my love. That is the thing that is lacking, a respect, an honor for Magic. It is important, and yet so many people do not understand it."

The boy in the bed turned toward his parents, and promptly curled up against his father. To have parents again was something he dearly missed. That fact was not lost on the parents. The bearer had tears in his eyes as he realized just how damaged his child was. He looked up at Mikael, and whispered, "If I EVER get my hands on that Dursley monster, he will rue the day he ever THOUGHT to touch my son. I swear it!"

Mikael nodded, and agreed silently. If the chance ever came, Dursley would know pain unlike any that he had ever encountered before. It was, as he was thinking these dark thoughts, that a silvery eagle patronus flew in, and spoke in Lucius Malfoy's voice, " _Message received loud and clear, dear brother. If the lost Treasure has returned to the family, it is indeed a wonderful day. Draco, interestingly, has already figured out that his school rival is in fact his long-lost cousin, but how he knows that is beyond me. Tell me, was a certain bearded goat at fault and was the target formerly known as Potter?"_

Arius grinned, and replied, " _Brother, dear, you answered your own question."_ And with that, their communication ended. Arius reached out and caressed his son's messy hair. "That will never go away, I think, unless he grows his hair long, like you did."

Mikael nodded, and said, "And even then, the first while will be difficult to control as it grows to length. I can only hope that we can help him get strong enough to be able to defeat Dumbledore."

Arius nodded with a sigh, then smiled, as he saw that his son had finally relaxed enough that sleep was deep and natural. He said, "I gather that this sleep was needed. Badly."

Mikael simply nodded. To make comment now was impossible, as his throat had closed from the surfeit of emotion that now rolled through him like waves. He stood, and swallowed his emotion, then said, with a hoarse tone, "I will go speak with Sharpnack. I wish to get an idea of the legal roads we can take." He kissed his husband, then walked from the room. He headed to Sharpnack's office, and upon gaining welcome, he sat in the proffered chair, and began, "Sharpnack, first, thank you for what you do for our family. I hereby grant you a doubling of your current fee, to guarantee your continued excellent service to the Drake Line. Will you accept this?"

The goblin's eyes got big, and he took a breath, then nodded curtly. "You honor me, Lord Drake. I will heartily accept the doubling of my usual fee. Though, to be honest, I do not know why you would do so."

Mikael smiled, and said, "Well, you are to be instrumental in making my son what he should have been long ago, the rightful king of Magical Britain. If I am right, I think that having you as our Goblin Contact will be advantageous to all parties involved. It will fill the vaults of the Goblins, specifically yours, and the vaults of all those who will give their submission to the true king, my son." He could feel the approval of magic, though he certainly likely sounded a bit like he was expecting to take over the world.

The goblin grinned, and then nodded, "That is an answer I can accept. Now, you didn't come see me to simply increase my pay, though I am pleased with that. Tell me. What is it you wish to talk about?"

Mikael leaned back in his chair, and said, "Above all, I respect true magical law, those laws laid down by the Kings of our land, those laws that are approved by Lady Magic. I want to know what legal routes we have available to us, whereby we can inflict the most harm to Dumbledore and those who follow him, for what they did to my family. I do not wish him to have any more control over my son, and I want him to find out what pain truly is."

The goblin grinned, and pulled a big sheaf of parchment from a file. "We have been working on that for a long, long time, my lord. Let's talk."


	4. Plans and More Revelations

**Authors Note: Hello, all! So, here's another chapter. I've been using FocusWriter to help me get my chapter-size goal in. Soon, after a few more chapters, I intend to increase that goal fairly substantially, and get larger chapters under my fingers, so that my readers have more story. Fair warning, though. This is going to be a Bad!Hermione story. I have no interest in that particular character at all, for some reason. So, be prepared for that. Alright. On with the story.**

The conversation between Mikael Drake and the goblin Sharpnack was revealing, to say the least. The fact was that the Potters had actually willed their riches and properties to Hadrian, despite knowing full well that the child was not their child. That fact made Mikael quite sad. His cousin, James, was dead, along with Lily, but they had essentially given their adoptive son everything, which was promptly taken away by none other than Dumbledore, who then spread a false narrative pinning the blame on "Lord Voldemort", a being who didn't really exist at all.

It also came as little surprise to him, however angering it was, that Dumbledore had been stealing from the Potter Vaults, to fund his "order", and to finance his peccadillos, his love of manipulation and control. There was evidence, as well, that Dumbledore had attempted to access the Drake accounts, the excuse being that Lord Drake was a "Dark Lord In The Making", and therefore it was better for someone else to control the funds. That effort, of course, had been efficiently rebuffed, both in the Ministry and in Gringotts.

It turned out that there were quite a few specific things they could do. The first thing, it seemed, would be to forward a copy of the goblins' records on the matter directly to the Head Auror, and simultaneously to reporters of both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, as well as to the Wizarding Wireless. Those bits of information would prove the start of Dumbledore's downfall, and to be sure, the rise of the King and the king's family.

The second, and equally important thing to do, proved to be passing the information as well to the ICW, who would be obligated to look at it with unfettered eyes, given their oaths. The same was passed immediately to the Board of Governors, but who knew precisely how that would turn out. The Governors had their own minds regarding these things, and often, they conflicted what what might be common knowledge.

It was not without trepidation that Mikael agreed to Sharpnack's last suggestion. Hadrian would be returning to Hogwarts, but he would be doing so with ample protection. A goblin provided amulet would provide protection against mind-altering potions, such as compulsion potions, love potions, and the like, as well as protection against mental invasion. No level of Legilimency could break the charms embedded in the amulet. And, the thing could not be removed by anyone but the person putting it around the neck of the boy. Therefore, Mikeal would put it on Hadrian's neck. The goblin informed Mikael that the amulet would also have an embedded notice-me-not, so that no attention could ever be drawn to it. Mikael knew his son needed extra protection, though, so he summoned from his vaults a ring, embedded with a similar notice-me-not, that protected the wearer from violence, by returning the intended violence upon the attacker three-fold, and making it evident who attacked who, preventing Hadrian, therefore, from false accusations. That would have to suffice, Mikael muse, and he knew that neither his son, nor his husband would be happy with this. Mikael wanted nothing more than to take his son out of that school, and place him with all haste in some other school, in order to better protect him.

Two teens, one in England, one in Italy, began to have strange dreams about a particular boy that they knew from school. One, a redhead with a strategic mind, could not help but picture the nearly perfect, but scarred torso of the dark-haired bespectacled boy, and he just accepted that he was in love with Harry James Potter. But then, something told him that the name he just thought of may not be legitimate, because of one thing his father had always told him, "That boy is not who he thinks he is. If you want to be the best friend, stand by him, no matter what. He is something that is far more important than anyone knows."

That admonition had remained with Ronald Bilius Weasley for a long time, and still it rung in his head. _Well, then. If Harry Potter proves not to be Harry Potter at all, he will still have Ron Weasley at his side. Hopefully he understands that._ His inner thoughts were interrupted by the sudden materialization of a Magical Scroll before his father, who was sitting at the dining table, reading the Quibbler. The scroll had the Sacred Seal of Magic Herself, something rarely seen, and Ron knew something very important was happening.

Arthur knew better than to refuse to open such a document. That seal was something every house leader knew of, world wide. And, to ignore these letters was to the detriment of the entire house. So, with a great deal of trepidation, Arthur opened the scroll, and read. As he read, his eyes went wide, and he read through the document no less than three times, before calling the entire family together. Once everyone was in their seats, Arthur stood, and said, "I am acting here as head of House Weasley. We are a small house, but as you know, our lives depend upon our magic. To that end, I ask, who do we follow? Today, I received this scroll, sealed with the seal of Magic Herself, to be opened only by Head of House. In it, I was reminded of oaths my ancestors swore to Myrdyn when he was king of our magical land, Albion. The House of Weasley is, first and foremost, sworn subjects of the King of Albion and Inisfail. Today, we learn that Magic has crowned a new King for us. His name is Hadrian Drake. According to this document, we are enjoined to submit immediately. I have long told you, Weasleys, to never trust Dumbledore. Ronald, I SPECIFICALLY told you some special things. I hope you can easily draw conclusions. Now, shall we submit? Or shall we ignore this?"

Molly sighed, and said, "There is little choice, love. We must submit. However, I will do so happily, because I know it is best. I doubt Albus will do the same."

Bill nodded, then said, "I know a bit about this case. Gringotts has been working non-stop to find this person. It is good to know that he has been found. I have some idea as to who he is, but I cannot say, legally. I stand with him."

The twins looked at each other, and nodded, then said as one, "Our king has our support. Besides, it'll be fun teasing his enemies at Hogwarts." It was apparent they knew from the start of the conversation who Arthur had referenced.

Charlie smiled, and said, "And I will stand with him."

Ginny scrunched up her nose, and said, "So... we have a king? What happens to the Ministry?"

Arthur smirked, and said, "They have to obey the king, or lose their magic."

She nodded, then said, "I stand with him, then."

Percy chuckled, and said, "I work at the bloody ministry, and I, of course, stand with His Majesty."

Ron nodded, and agreed. "I am with him. To the end."

The twins grinned, and one of them said, "You are indeed, and I imagine you'll be planning right along with him when he finds out."

The teen grinned, and blushed.

In Italy, Blaise Zabini was having similar dreams, but his included a certain redhead from the very start. And frankly, he was scared to his bones. He knew what this meant. He was a submissive, of the Omega variety, and as a result, he was destined for someone, and he realized just who he was destined for. Potter and Weasley.

He plucked up his courage, and took his suppression potion, in order that he could protect himself from being attacked by those who wanted an omega for themselves. He was fastidious about taking that potion. He even had an alarm spell that reminded him to take it every day. In this way, he knew he could keep himself for his mates. That, to him, was more important by far than his fear of what his mates would think about him.

Albus Dumbledore too received the letter, but like the fool he was, he ignored it. He certainly wasn't going to be placed in any situation that meant he lost his magic by refusing to obey the letter. He knew that much about letters with that seal.

That would eventually prove to be his downfall.


End file.
